Je te libérerai qu'importe le prix
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Alors qu'ils revenaient de la bibliothèque, Hicca Haddock et Asher Hofferson se font enlever et les kidnappeurs ne sont pas inconnus aux yeux de Hicca. Hicca vas faire tout son possible pour qu'Asher ne supporte pas ce qu'elle à dû supporter, et l'aider à partir de ce cercle infernal. Jusqu'à y perdre toute once de liberté ... Modern fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je sais j'en est déjà poster une il y a pas longtemps mais j'avais voulu mettre celle-ci avec l'autre mais je me suis dit : _Ouais nan c'est pas vraiment le même truc donc non_. Donc voici une nouvelle fiction ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Deux jeunes marchaient dans la rue en ce début de soirée. L'un des deux jeunes était un garçon nommer Asher, 17 ans et regardait tranquillement son téléphone, s'efforçant de garder un écart entre lui et sa camarade. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus à en faire tomber plus d'une, Asher écrivait à un de ses amis. Il n'était pas un tombeur et ne jouait pas avec les filles comme Eret – le destinataire de son message.

La jeune fille à coté de lui marchait les mains dans les poches, son regard porter sur ses pieds. Hicca Haddock, 18 ans aujourd'hui. Ses yeux verts forêts n'exprimaient aucuns sentiments à ce moment là. Habituellement, à cette heure ci Hicca était devant son ordinateur pour jouer à ses jeux, regarder des films ou des séries, dessiner ou mettre en place certaines inventions qu'elle créaient.

Mais, malheureusement pour ces deux jeunes gens, leur professeur d'histoire les avaient jumelés pour le prochain exposé, basé sur l'histoire des vikings. Chose un peu idiote d'après Hicca puisque ce sont des vikings. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas contesté contre son professeur d'histoire . Dès que quelqu'un disait quelque chose sur sa méthode d'enseignement ou autre, il faisait couler la moyenne de la personne.

Hicca sentit son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Surprise, elle le sortit de sa poche et accepta l'appel.

« Allô ? Dit-elle.

-C'est Gueulfor. Répondit son interlocuteur.

-Je sais Gueulfor, ton nom c'est affiché. Dit la jeune fille plutôt désespérée par son parrain. Sinon, pourquoi cet appel ?

-Ton chien qui hurle partout ! Dit-il avant d'hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible après.

-Krokmou?

-Ouais, tu peux venir le récupérer ?

-Euh attend deux minutes. Elle cacha le micro avant de s'adresser à Asher.

-Asher?

-Fredonner?

-Ça te gêne pas de faire un détour ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Merci. Elle repporta le téléphone à son oreille. C'est bon j'arrive.

-D'accord. »

Hicca rangea son téléphone, tandis qu'Asher l'observait discrètement. Plus précisément, ses yeux qui s'était illuminé en parlent de ce ''Krokmou'' drôle de nom aussi. Il soupira, énervé par la tension qui régnait dans l'air. Il n'était peut être pas ami avec elle mais au moins ils pourraient essayer de s'entendre non ?

"Hicca?

-O... Oui ?!

-Qui est Krokmou ?

-Oh, fit-elle surprise. C'est mon chien.

-Quel race ?

-Je ne sais pas c'est un hybride.

-De quelle couleur est son pelage ?

-Noir corbeau.

-Je vois. Un petit silence revient alors.

-Dis …

-Oui ?

-T'as un animal domestique toi ?

-Oui un oiseau du nom de Tempête.

-Tempête ? Drôle de nom pour un oiseau.

-Et Krokmou alors ? »

Les deux jeunes se sont alors regardés avant de rigoler. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Gueulfor se fit alors plus chaleureux. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix intervienne.

« Ça faisait longtemps Hicca. »

Surpris, les deux jeunes se retournèrent d'un coup, avant de perdre connaissances dû à un choc.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ouvris les yeux, tout était noir. Mes yeux s'habituèrent aux ténèbres présents dans ses lieux. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Un mal de crâne me prit alors que j'essayai de me rappeler. Mais impossible, tout restait noir. Je sursautai en sentant quelque chose bouger à coté de moi. Je verrouillai mon regard et fronçai les sourcils, essayant vainement de voir. Je me redressai, calant mon dos au mur derrière moi. Alors que j'allais toucher le corps à côté de moi, un grincement se fit entendre et une lumière m'éblouit._

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, éblouissant l'une des deux personnes enfermées. On put voir un jeune homme, possédant des cheveux blond et deux yeux bleus ciels incroyables. Il fronça ses sourcils aux personnes devant lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant, répondit l'homme. Est-t-elle réveillée ?

-Elle ? »

Le blond tourna son regard d'un coup vers la personne étendu à ses côtés. Il croisa rapidement ses yeux verts, remplient d'inquiétudes.

« Non, elle dort.

-Je vois, l'homme fronça les sourcils. Bien nous repasserons plus tard alors. Il fit signe aux hommes à côtés de lui de fermer la porte.

-Attendez ! »

La porte se referma, clôturant le sujet. La jeune fille se redressa, et tendis sa main pour atteindre son camarade.

« Désolé Asher ...

-Pourquoi désolé ?

-C'est de ma faute... Enfin je pense...

-Tu penses ?! il dégagea la main de la jeune fille. Et pourquoi penses tu ça Hicca Haddock ?!

-Je... Ça ne te regarde pas.

-En quoi ça ne me regarde pas ? Nous avons été kidnappés.

-On ?! Je pense plutôt que tu ne t'inquiète que pour toi !

-Qui ne s'inquièterait pas dans ce cas là !

-Je... la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la coupant. »

Hicca sursauta, arrêtant tout mouvement. Asher l'observa, surprit avant de se tourner vers la porte. L'homme qu'il avait vu avant s'y tenait. Un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Il avança dans la pièce, éclairé par les hommes derrière lui.

« Ça faisait bien longtemps Hicca.

-Alvin ... »


End file.
